1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power sawing tool having a reciprocating shaft connected to a saw blade, and more specifically to a saw blade clamping mechanism for the power sawing tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
The saw blade clamping mechanism, which is so-called saw blade connector, for a sawing tool is adapted to secure a saw blade to a reciprocating shaft for allowing the saw blade to be reciprocated by the reciprocating shaft. During cutting working, the saw blade may break, and the operator must detach the broken saw blade from the sawing tool for a replacement. Therefore, it is important to design a saw blade clamping mechanism, which allows quick replacement of the saw blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,627 discloses a saw blade clamping arrangement for a power tool. According to this design, the saw blade clamping arrangement comprises a biasing member interconnected with the drive shaft and operative for providing a biasing force to retain the saw blade in operative connection with the drive shaft, and an actuation member selectively moveable between a first position and a second position. The first position permits the biasing force of the biasing member to retain the operating connection between the saw blade and the drive shaft. The second position causes the actuation member to overcome the biasing force, thereby permitting removal of the saw blade from the drive shaft. This design of saw blade clamping arrangement is functional. However, because this arrangement uses a number of complicated parts, the installation procedure is complicated, and the manufacturing cost is high. Further, the complicated parts may fail easily during working of the power tool.